Conventionally, a chemical heat storage device using a heat storage material is known. Such a chemical heat storage device is disclosed in JPH5-248728A, for example.
The above-mentioned JPH5-248728A discloses a chemical heat storage type heat pump (a chemical heat storage device) provided with a reactor accommodating a solid particle (a heat storage material) which reacts with water vapor, an evaporative condenser connected to the reactor via a reactant gas supply pipe and accommodating water formed by condensed water vapor, a pair of heat medium flow paths which are respectively provided around the reactor and around the evaporative condenser and through which heat medium flows, and a rotation shaft drive portion. The chemical heat storage type heat pump is configured in such a manner that the reactor, the evaporative condenser and the reactant gas supply pipe are rotated about the rotation shaft by drive power of the rotation shaft drive portion, thereby moving and flowing (agitating) the solid particle that is in the reactor.